Future Card Buddyfight: Season 1
"Future Card Buddyfight" is the first anime series based on the card game of the same name. It began airing in Japan on January 4, 2014. The English dub began streaming as a simulcast on January 3, 2014 at Youtube and Hulu. The series was added to the Nico Nico Anime Channel January 7, 2014. The animation is produced by OLM and Xebec. Plot The series takes place during the year 2030, in Choutokyo, Japan. Through the game "Buddyfight", humanity is able to interact with the residents of other worlds: Buddy Monsters. Chosen humans (known as "Buddyfighters") become "Buddies" with Buddy Monsters to play the game. There are those who choose to use the power of Buddy Monsters for evil, but the "Buddy Police" puts a stop to these criminals. Gao Mikado is a student at Aibo Academy, and is a very nice guy, even if he doesn't look like it. His life changes when he meets the son of the hero of the Dragon World: Drum Bunker Dragon (whom he nicknamed 'Drum') that he drew from a pack in class one day. Drums's Arrival Drum Bunker Dragon is ordered to go to Earth and find a Buddy by his father, but is suggested to pick someone who defies common sense. His Buddy Rare card is pulled by Gao Mikado, however he is reluctant to consider him his Buddy, but he still agrees to fight against the well known Tasuku Ryuenji. Shortly afterwards Gao meets Tetsuya Kurodake and his buddy Demon Lord, Asmodai whom they befriend. Some time later Gao teaches the game basics to a boy named Kiri Hyoryu who idolizes Gao. One day Gao's class was planning to go on a trip to the Photon Metal mines but the place is attacked by a criminal who calls himself Wolf, who has a mysterious ability to make cards real. Wolf is confronted by Tasuku who shows a similar ability to also make cards real. Sometime later the ABC cup is announced to begin soon, Gao and his friends join as Team Balle du Soleil, although they have some difficulty getting along, though they solve them with Jin Magatsu's help. Meanwhile one of Gao's rivals Noboru Kodo also enters the tournament and finds his own Buddy, Dragon Knight, El Quixote. ABC Cup The ABC cup finally begins, with Gao, Noboru, Tetsuya, and Zanya Kisaragi as the middle school representatives and Suzuha Amanosuzu, Genma Todoroki, Jin, and the student council president Magoroku Shido; however Genma suddenly dissapears forcing Totsuo Doai to take his place. Gao, Zanya, Noboru, and Jin advance to the next round. The first match of the second round pits Gao vs Noboru who is revealed to be leaving the country, with Gao as the winner. The second match has Zanya vs Jin with Zanya narrowly winning. The final match is Gao vs Zanya, but just before the fight ends Genma interrupts its demanding the tournament to be canceled because he was being held hostage by Shido, but Shido offers Genma to join the tournament instead, if he beats Shido, Zanya, and Gao, he will be the winner. Shido and Zanya both fail to beat Genma, leaving his fight against Gao for the next day. During Gao vs Genma's match the story behind Gao's older brother Yota Mikado and the Mighty Sun Fighter, and Drum begins to doubt his own ability due to being nearly useless during the whole tournament. Gao ultimately beats Genma with the same card Genma had given to Yota shortly before the latter's death: Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact. Some time after the ABC cup Tasuku is confronted about his alleged illegal use of Future Force by 2 Buddy Police Officers and ban him from using his Core Gadget. A cruiser party is hosted by Kyoya Gaen during which Drum meets Dragowizard, Qinus Axia and Kiri realizes his weakness as a fighter. Tasuku ignores his warnings to use Future Force and stop the cruiser from crashing against an Iceberg, unaware that Kyoya was planning for that to happen in order to see Future Force himself. That night Drum's self confidence falls so low that he decides to leave Gao and train. Aibo Academy vs Sengoku Academy Gao meets Kazane Fujimiya and challenges her to a fight during which Drum returns from his training. Kiri, watching Gao's increasing strength considers himself too weak but is confronted by Rouga who offered him power. Paruko witenesses the latter event and confuses it with Rouga kidnapping Kiri, she warns everyone about it after finding out that Kiri is being taken to Sengoku Academy. Gao's friends and Genma decide to go to Sengoku to rescue Kiri, upon arriving Rouga offers a 5 vs 5 team match between schools, if Aibo wins they can take Kiri. Aibo's team is composed of Gao, Zanya, Tetsuya, Genma, and Kazane, while Sengoku's team has Rouga, Shosetsu Kirisame, Raremaro Tefudanokimi, Kemura, and Kanahebi. The first fights have some revelations such as Rouga being Wolf and Genma's friendship with Kemura. During the matches Gao shows Drum's training results in the form of new decks from various worlds, meanwhile Sofia Sakharov appears and offers Kiri a Dark Core, and Drum finally activates his Buddy skill. Sofia fails to give Kiri a Dark Core but instead gives it to Shosetsu, causing him to become possessed by its dark powers and forcing the Buddy police to arrive and stop him. Gao and Rouga are left as the only fighters remaining on each team, during their fight Gao uses his Dungeon World deck which nearly causes a tie, but Gao wins due to luck. After the fight Rouga returns Kiri as promised and admits being Wolf, Tasuku tries to arrest him but realizes that he has been fired from the Buddy police due to his repeated illegal actions. Disaster and Darkness Dragon World Rouga is revealed to be part of a group lead by Kyoya known as Disaster who allegedly will change the world forever. Kyoya expresses his interest on having Gao, Tasuku, and Kiri join them, for that he has several of the group's members infiltrate Aibo Academy. One day a criminal fighter escapes prison but is stopped by the Buddy Police's legendary hero, Captain Answer. Kiri's doubts and confidence issues continue to worsen, eventually he reveals he has to move to another town and leaves thinking everyone has forgotten him, but as he leaves he is confronted by Davide Yamazaki who successfully convinces him to take a Dark Core, with this he obtains a new Buddy, Ice Blade, Joker. Kiri reveals his new dark self to Gao and almost beats him with his Dark Core but fails yet again. Shido confronts Genma and beats him with his Darkness Dragon World deck; Genma then request Kemura to warn Gao about Darkness Dragon. After watching Darkness Dragon personally, Gao's Gargantua Punisher evolves and he obtains his own form of Future force; although he can't remember anything he does while his Future Force is active. The Buddy Police's sabotages continue to worsen, even Commander I is fired, and a criminal calling himself "Grim Reaper" begins attacking fighters and stealing their buddies, Gao figures out that Reaper is actually Kiri. Tasuku resolves to confront Disaster personally, but asking Gao to help him. During their attack Tasuku is forced to a 2 vs 1 fight against Davide and Shido, he is able to win but only due to using Jackknife "Gold Ritter", card that removes Jack's will turning him into a mindless weapon. Gao confronts Kiri again and manages to destroy his Dark Core, but in the process Kiri falls into a coma and Joker is released from Disaster's mind control. When returning to Tasuku he finds out that he was defeated by Kyoya, suddenly his Future Force activates again and destroys Disaster's force. The Gaen Cup Kyoya announces a tournament known as the Gaen Cup and sends Gao an invitation. Knowing Disaster will be there he enters to tournament with Zanya and Tetsuya as his team mates. Gaen forms 2 teams to represent Disaster, one of them having Terumi Kuchinawa, David, and Shido and the other one having Rouga, Sofia, and "The Purgatory Knight". Shido, disliking Terumi tries to get rid of her but she is rescued by Suzuha and is offered a position on her team. The first match of the tournament is Team Balle du Soleil vs Team Goddess. Zanya's fear of girls costed Balle du Soleil the first fight, but Tetsuya and Gao manage to beat their opponents giving Balle du Soleil the win. After losing to Tetsuya, Terumi's memories are wiped out by Sofia, deeply angering Tetsuya. Characters Humans *Gao Mikado *Tetsuya Kurodake *Tasuku Ryuenji *Baku Omori *Kuguru Uki *Noboru Kodo *Elf Kabala *Magoroku Shido *Rouga Aragami *Paruko Nanana *Kiri Hyoryu *Zanya Kisaragi *Akatsuki Kisaragi *Jin Magatsu *Megumi Mamakari *Genma Todoroki *Suzuha Amanosuzu *Kazane Fujimiya *Tsurugi Takihara *Stella Watson *Kyoya Gaen *Sofia Sakharov *Kemura *Shosetsu Kirisame *Raremaro Tefudanokimi *Elf Kabala *Davide Yamazaki *Gremlin * Sueroku Shido * Seiichi Nobari Buddy Monsters *Armorknight Cerberus *Armorknight Demon *Armorknight Eagle *Bladewing Phoenix *Bluechase Dragon, Garg *Cardburn *Center of the World, Mary Sue *Demonic Beast, Grendel *Demonic Dragon, Azi Dahaka *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Death Ruler, Gallows *Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Drum Bunker Dragon *Demon Lord, Asmodai *Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune *Gorgon Three Sisters, Medusa *Ice Blade, Joker *Jackknife Dragon *Martial Arts Dragon Emporer, Duel Sieger *Martian UFO, Takosuke *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage *Silver Dragon, Adelaide *Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu *Wind Fairy, Sylph Themes *'Japanese opening theme:' Card of the Future **'Artist:' Psychic Lover x Suara **'Episodes:' 1-46 (Original Japanese) / 1-Ongoing (English Dub) *'Japanese opening theme:' Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!!) **'Artist:' Marie Mizuno (as Gao Mikado) & Shuta Morishima (as Baku Omori) **'Episodes:' 47-ongoing *'Japanese ending theme:' Buddy Buddy Fight! **'Artist:' Sora Tokui (as Paruko Nanana) **'Episodes:' 01-24 *'Japanese ending theme:' Natsuiro Fighting!! **'Artist:' Sora Tokui (as Paruko Nanana) **'Episodes:' 25-46 *'Japanese ending theme:' Shiny Up! **'Artist:' Suzuko Mimori (as Hanako Mikado) **'Episodes:' 47-ongoing List of Episodes List of Special Episodes Category:Anime series Category:Season 1